TNT World Broadcast Premieres
This is for Movie premieres on TNT. 2017 * Vacation * San Andreas * Ant-Man * Point Break 2018 * The Legend of Tarzan * Captain America: Civil War * Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * Sully * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Doctor Strange * Central Intelligence * Me Before You * Patriots Day * Grown Ups * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Collateral Beauty * The Divergent Series: Allegiant * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 * The Jungle Book * Pete's Dragon * The BFG * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip 2019 * Kong: Skull Island * Going in Style * Wonder Woman * Grown Ups 2 * Arrival * Annabelle: Creation * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Thor: Ragnarok * Pacific Rim * Man of Steel * Gravity * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Atomic Blonde * American Assassin * The Zookeeper's Wife * Dunkirk * Fist Fight * The House * Concussion * The Book of Henry * Shrek Forever After * Beauty and the Beast * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Hateful Eight * Colossal 2020 * Avengers: Infinity War * Isle of Dogs * Aquaman * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Black Panther * Justice League * Ready Player One * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Winchester * Journey's End * Dracula Untold * Unbroken * Game Night * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Life of the Party * Super Troopers 2 * Ocean's 8 * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Lucy * The Conjuring * Annabelle * Overboard * Blade Runner 2049 * Geostorm * Fast and Furious 6 * Star Trek Into Darkness * 12 Strong * The 15:17 to Paris * Ben Hur (2016) * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Tag * Krampus * The Nun 2021 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Hellboy (2019) * Sicario * The Martian * Jurassic World * Steve Jobs * Angel Has Fallen * Fantastic Four (2015) * Kingsman: The Secret Service * Poltergeist (2015) * Untitled Avengers Movie * Captain Marvel * Suicide Squad 2 * Spectre * Hitman: Agent 47 * It: Chapter 2 * Justice League: Part 2 * Mowgli * The Magnificent Seven (2016) * Now You See Me 2 * The Brothers Grimsby * Nerve * Criminal * Blair Witch * Deepwater Horizon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Passengers * 10 Cloverfield Lane * The Lion King (2019) 2022 * Godzilla vs Kong * Warcraft * The Conjuring 2 * Indiana Jones 5 * Cyborg * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Their Finest * The Big Stick * The Glass Castle * The Hitman's Bodyguard * The Limehouse Golem * Ghostbusters (2016) * The 5th Wave * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Leatherface * Jigsaw * Ghost in the Shell (2017) 2023 * Alien: Covenant * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Great Wall * Transformers: The Last Knight * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * War for the Planet of the Apes * The Commuter * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * A Madea Family Funeral * Uncle Drew * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows 2024 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Alpha * Skyscraper * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Bumblebee: The Movie * Annihilation * Venom * Red Sparrow * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Fantastic Beasts 4 2025 2026 * G.I. Joe: Ever Vilgiant * Fantastic Beasts 5 2027 * Jurassic World 3 2028 TBA * Pacific Rim 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Ready Player Two * Sicario 3 * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * Mighty Joe Young Reboot * San Andreas 2 * Tron 3 * Shrek 5 * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film Category:Broadcast Premieres